


威風堂々

by keoni_shacyou



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoni_shacyou/pseuds/keoni_shacyou
Summary: ABO(請自行排雷)實驗性產物，設定劇情承襲飲鴆，副標題：止渴軍官x公主愚人節限定魔改後續ABO平行世界，並非純車，前面都是劇情。地理位置歷史國家都是架空的，請勿深究考據
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 72





	威風堂々

1.

每个周一，她总带了点期盼。信差会在的玫瑰色夕阳沉入海平面之前，把文星伊的信准时送来。

信的内容不外乎日常琐事，没有什么要紧事，更多的是闲谈她身边的人事物，诸如夸赞安惠真的政策方针断事犹如流水，或是她养的那条狼犬交由妹妹照顾两个礼拜被餵成了猪。

信封里会附上一些风景优美的胶片，前些日子她透漏自己不小心在训练时分心，忘了收敛力道把丁辉人的手腕打到轻微骨裂，但也变相给丁辉人休假的机会，倒是因祸得福。

金容仙总趁着侍卫不注意偷偷溜到后山的断崖，不顾纯白裙子被泥泞及杂草沾附，她喜欢坐在悬崖边缘读文星伊寄过来的信，她的心思会跟随着信上起伏的墨水，航向远方的华国。

冷冽又咸湿的海风吹得她头皮发麻，寒冷刺骨，文星伊走后的一个月，她的面容在金容仙的记忆中变得有些模糊，文星伊寄来的胶卷大部分都是花草动物，唯一的人像照片是安惠真与他国代表握手的一幕，她训练狼犬时出镜的一根食指都显得难能可贵。

有时获得父王许可微服走访街道，能见到华国派来驻守的士兵，绀蓝色军服与乐国的卡其色军装相差甚大，一眼就能分辨出来。

金容仙的记忆回到了那个温柔的冬日，一丝不苟的年轻少校。

她的面前摆放了纸笔，不知道该和文星伊说些什么。

那天坠落于冰湖的深吻，对她来说略为辛口的柏翠，淡淡的薄荷烟气息，安定心神的伯爵茶奶香，萦绕在心口。

该如何诠释，羞涩之情全归咎于文星伊，她深深仰慕着她，因为她而伤神，彷徨，不安。

她很想她。

2

茂密的树林中央有个小人工湖，涟波反射着晃荡的太阳，文星伊总是坐在湖边的岩石上写信，大衣反映在湖面宛如深蓝色流光，她已经和树枝上筑巢的松鼠一家打好交道，清晨来时它们会送上松果来换取面包屑，比较黏人的松鼠妹妹吃饱了会窝在文星伊加绒的军用大衣里小憩。

文星伊喜欢海，但华国是内陆国，不像乐国那样临着海岸线，这里的人工湖是她第一次征战归来，安惠真询问她想要什么奖赏时，所换来的秘密基地。

以往的生活过于平淡，训练、出征、归来、领赏，那些被世人歌颂的丰功伟业在她眼里也并不是那么重要。

前阵子在训练中分神让丁辉人受伤使她心生愧疚，她也不好意思解释是因为当天有乐国的士兵在一旁见习。

冬天的太阳下潜得特别快，回过神来时，天色逐渐暗下，黄昏的落日为湖泊镶上了一层金色，余晖将文星伊的影子长长拖进湖水。  
空邃的湖风惹得松鼠在她怀里打了个哆嗦，她放下手边的雕刻刀，小心翼翼地把松鼠捧回树上的小巢。

替金容仙做的木雕兔子已经大约成型，文星伊的手很巧，除了用来挥舞刀剑、扣下板机的精巧度以外，这种小饰品也不在话下。

只剩下兔子眼睛的部分，明天再刻吧。  
她把木雕收回了大衣的内里，点燃备好的手提油灯，开始写今天的信。

信纸摊开在腿上，思来覆去却无从下笔，她才察觉到每次的内容都大同小异，金容仙会不会嫌弃她太过无趣？

文星伊从口袋里翻出前几天收到的回信，学到的红酒知识、来访的神奇商人、市集上的有趣玩具，无一不昭示着金容仙的生活过得很多彩。

雪飘如絮的夜幕下，仅只是一个忘情的吻，却好像真的拥有了她，离行前，凭借一时的冲动，对着乐国国王宣示了类似求婚的承诺，没有得到金容仙的答复她便回国了，现在回想起来，也许只是自己的一厢情愿。

她心中的忐忑多了，以前总被安惠真调笑是没有感情的战争机器，现下倒是挺希望自己真的是个无心的杀人工具，她被金容仙牵引太多情绪，父亲告诫过她军人只需要效忠君王的情感即可，不需要的情爱在战场上只会是累赘。

文星伊悄悄地叹了一声，提起笔，脚边的枯叶被阵阵湖风吹拂，夕色像退潮般沉寂。

-

容仙殿下

感谢您的回信，如有机会，我也想亲眼见识来自华夏的珍贵陶瓷。

我的生日......说来有些不好意思，上次离开贵国的那一天便是我的生日，当下未曾与您告知，向您致歉，但您上次带我悄悄潜入酒槽，赐饮许多年份的拉菲，已然是最好的贺礼。

一月的华国不如乐国雪芒一片，辉人的手伤已经好转许多，再过几天便逢新年，我猜她还想在装病一阵子。

我从陛下那听闻再过一周便是贵国的祭酒飨宴，陛下上次与我谈及，贵国将宴请臣子以及宾客珍藏的罗曼尼康帝。我获准了三天的休假，但眼下的时间节点，驶往贵国的轨道因大雪而受阻停运，我为这次无法前行深表遗憾。

请您保重。

文星伊 

-

她在信的结尾捎上：我很想妳。

好像太过矫情了。

落下的笔尖在字尾处停留得过久，墨水在油灯的橘黄亮光下散开，她把信纸揉成一团，重写了一封内容相同的信，抹去最后一句话，再补上"勿劳赐覆"。

3

时光荏苒，文星伊遵守了当初有点像儿戏的诺言，在金容仙十八岁生日的那周再次拜访乐国，人员是上次的原班人马，除了安惠真送的祝寿大礼外，文星伊没有准备奢华的礼物，只有一只兔子木雕。

盛大的欢迎会结束后，她与金容仙在花园散步，她在宴会中被敬了好几杯酒，酒量再好也扛不住接连而来的黄汤下肚，醉颜酡红被金容仙挽着手，脚步有些虚晃。

她打算借着酒意壮胆，但后方跟着的随从让她犹豫，金容仙看出来了，她特地停下唤来几步之遥的侍卫，"帮我去酒槽拿瓶罗曼尼康蒂，我想请文少校喝。"

侍从悉听尊便，没有任何迟疑即调了头，金容仙等他的身影消失，忽然拉起文星伊的手腕。

乐国靠海湿冷，是还得裹上大衣的二月末，她狡黠的眼睛伴着俏皮的笑声，却像是夏天的风铃在文星伊耳畔铃铃作响，"少校，我们逃跑吧。"

文星伊宛如她的魁儡，如醉如梦，失神般被她牵着一路小跑，她也不懂金容仙要带她逃去哪，好像即便是让她去死她也乐意之至，她觉得自己疯了。

跑了不知多远，是一望无际的海岸边，除了浪涛打在崖边的声响，像是黑白电影般静谧，回过神来，她被金容仙按压在草地上亲吻，是具有掠夺性的深吻，她闻到金容仙身上独特的酒香，悄然溢出的咖啡信息素，咸腥的海风混着郁郁芊芊的青草味，呼吸一滞，金容仙在她敏感的侧颈留下断断续续的细吻，"少校，你该不会打算食言吧？"

文星伊捧起她软软的脸蛋，因情迷而涣散的瞳孔映照着金容仙姣好的容貌、嘴角完美上扬的弧度，连呼啸而来寒彻骨的海风都在此刻变得温驯，她的声音很轻柔，"想知道殿下的答复。"

"我的答复还不明显吗？"

金容仙低下头再度贴合她的唇。

接近春日的二月却仍降下纷飞的细雪，文星伊从大衣内里找出她的木雕小兔子，打开了隐藏的暗闸，握住金容仙的右手，肌肤接触，金容仙发现文星伊的手在颤抖，她慢慢把环形推到无名指根部，尺寸非常相合，精挑细选的素面银戒在漫天飞雪下折射出光点。

"少校，标记我。"

文星伊撕开她的抑制贴，略微尖锐的虎牙咬破腺体，佛手柑香气的伯爵奶茶融入苦甜参半的烘焙咖啡香。

4

婚礼几周后在华国盛大举行。

婚礼开始前一小时，分化成Alpha的容熙姐姐再三叮嘱，"如果那个文少校欺负你了一定要跟我说..."

金容仙其实是有些担忧，相较于华国，乐国实在是不堪一击的乡下小国家，按理来说，身为少校的文星伊迎娶公主实在是天方夜谭，父王不仅慨然应允了婚约，还对文星伊毕恭毕敬。

即使金容仙在嫁入华国前是高贵的一国公主，Omega从出生就背负着生育工具的低贱宿命，但她想相信文星伊不是那种Alpha。

待到布置妥当，金容熙便先行离开，金容仙听说华夏的婚礼，结婚之前双方不能见面，他们倒是没有这种习俗，她提起长至地面的礼服裙襬，想去看看准妻子准备得如何了。

打算悄声无息地偷偷吓文星伊，便没打招呼就推开房门，却意外看到文星伊正对着镜子挤眉弄眼，她努力用两根食指挤出笑容的模样实在是滑稽又可爱，白色的西装礼服非常合衬，金容仙很难得能见到她穿蓝色军装以外的服饰。

她弯下腰鬼鬼祟祟地走到文星伊的身后，用手掌覆盖住文星伊的双眼，"为什么会想和我结婚。"

文星伊有些慌乱地摸了摸她的手背，却不回话。

出嫁前乐国的奶奶传授她的那些知识，对Alpha无限效忠，三从四德的守则，引得她有些婚前忧郁症。

金容仙对文星伊有好感，会因文星伊心动，近乎于闹剧的初次见面，才相处了一周就被见色起意的情绪给填满，但喜出望外的同时，更多的情绪是不解。

为什么是自己呢？

印象中文星伊和她相处时的反应都很平淡，连她几次费尽心思放出信息素勾引，文星伊也不为所动，往来的信件也看不出异样，金容仙都要怀疑是不是自己没有魅力，或是文星伊每次来见她前可能都打了抑制剂。

"我很喜欢殿下的信息素味道。"

她从镜子反射，瞥见了文星伊那一直冷着的一张脸上爬满了红晕，耳朵的热度更是出卖了她，哪里还有平常淡漠又游刃有余的样子。

看来信息素勾引不是没有效果。

5

文星伊的个性与她柔和的奶茶味信息素相像又违和，是个矛盾体。

最初以为她不懂情爱，但其实她在很多方面心思都非常细腻。

雷雨交加的夜晚，浅眠的她会把被雷声吵醒睡得不安份的金容仙搂进怀里，手掌在她背部滑动无声安抚。军队的聚会她总会变着法子替出生酒国却不善饮酒的金容仙挡酒。

与文星伊的婚姻生活，满分十分，金容仙会打九分，这九分的其中要项，实属性生活和谐。

文星伊太温柔了。  
金容仙以为所有的Alpha在床笫之间都是带有攻击性。

但文星伊在做爱时最常说的话却是："会痛吗？"、"疼的话我慢一点。"、"不舒服？"

高潮的尾韵还未缓过来，便听文星伊在耳边询问，"有让你不舒服吗？"  
文星伊的身影沐浴在斜光中，金容仙还在平复心律，只能通红着脸喘气含糊回答，"没有。"

事实上她舒服死了，她的Alpha从不会让她对床事产生抵触。

金容仙忆起第一次，文星伊大概问了不下十句"会不会痛？"

完事后，文星伊躺在她身边，撑在枕头上玩捻她的发丝，她的表情平平淡淡，语气很是温柔，"我怎样都会很舒服，我很怕你不舒服。"

金容仙当下竟感动得有点想哭。

文星伊和其他的Alpha很不一样，有时金容仙甚至会以为她是个披着Alpha外衣的Omega。

她偶尔在下午茶会听见其他的Omega贵族们谈论伴侣，Alpha在床上玩的花样，几乎每次都把Omega办得隔天下不了床。

但文星伊很温柔，不会像她们说的那样索求无度，文星伊从来不会让她受委屈。  
偶尔自己撒娇推拉说句，"不要了。"文星伊也会信以为真，乖乖停下动作，俯身在她脸上落下轻吻，沙哑隐忍的声线在她耳畔绕梁，"弄痛你了？"

做到一半忽然停下，对于正值情潮的Omega非常难受，最后还得她放下羞耻心挽上文星伊的后颈，趴到她耳边声如细纹地说，"不是...你别停。"

能感受到文星伊身体一怔，透出微不可闻的轻哼。

她倒是不讨厌文星伊这可爱的反应。

光是普通的情事就让金容仙欢喜极了，她跟文星伊结婚半年，生活看似幸福美满，但文星伊好像没打算要孩子，发情期文星伊也会先行找回理智做好保护措施，说来惭愧，都结婚多久了她竟然还没被文星伊深度标记。

朴初珑又成天恐吓她道，"不玩点新花样小心她哪天被年轻妹妹给拐走。"

没有人不喜欢年轻漂亮有活力的女孩子，文星伊求婚时只说了喜欢自己的信息素，万一她容颜老去，有个信息素比她更好闻的年轻妹妹来勾引文星伊，岂不就会像家里养的那只狼犬六亲不认，闻着味道跟别人走了？

雪上加霜的是，文星伊过没几天就接到了征召的通知。

6

华国与附近国家签订合同后，和平了一段时间，近日南国却有些不安分，屡屡用误入为由冒犯华国疆界，剑拔弩张的紧张气息逐渐发酵，导火线在于前几天南国误射炮弹，造成了华国边界的小村庄数人伤亡。

金容仙知晓出征意味着她一年半载见不上文星伊。

出征的当天，她忿忿然地替文星伊系上领带，勒得文星伊有些喘不过气，文星伊见她愁眉不展，拦住她的腰用鼻头蹭了蹭脸颊，"这段日子可以回乐国，你好久没回去了吧？"

要是以前，金容仙会应了她的建议回乐国一段时间，但这都结婚多久了，文星伊早已渗入她的生活，即使文星伊不在家，她还是想待在这个属于她们俩的家里，她觉得自己有点见色忘亲，婚礼结束后几天曾因金容熙要回乐国而哭了好久，这才结婚多久就完全向着文星伊了，她甚至想向安惠真请求家眷从军，想当然文星伊肯定不会准许。

文星伊怕金容仙担心自身安危，便安慰她，"我的军阶不低，不需要频繁上前线，你不用担心。"

虽然担心，金容仙还是选择信任多数战功被世人赞颂的文星伊，除了要与文星伊分离有一段时日令她难过，她还有小小的隐忧，朴初珑前阵子才刚与她谈到了军用Omega这回事。

"你...易感期到了的话能打抑制剂吗？"

纵使抑制剂对身体危害大，她还是不想让自己的妻子去碰除她以外的女人。

文星伊无奈地皱了眉笑道，"难不成有抑制剂之外的选择吗？"

踏上军用吉普车前，文星伊与她交换了个短暂的道别吻，她温柔地拍了拍金容仙的头顶，"我会像之前一样尽量每周写信。"

金容仙的眼泪差点因为这句话而决堤，她吻上文星伊阖着的双眼，十分不舍，"你早点回来。"

"好的，我的幸运女神。"

她在金容仙右手上的银戒落下轻吻。

金容仙是她的咖啡，初尝的苦味有些刺激，慢酌才能回甘。

7

金容仙听从文星伊的建议回了乐国，但怕收不到文星伊的来信，仅仅待了一周便赶回华国。

熟悉的书信往来，让金容仙颇为怀念，她很喜欢文星伊信中描写的生活轨迹，以前收到的信都被她带来华国了，她会趁着文星伊出门时仔细反复品读。

信件中相敬如宾的语气和结婚前相差无几，只是修改了称谓，多的是在最后附上一句：我很想妳。

两个月过去，战事迎来白热化，即使文星伊在信中未提及一句关于战争的消息，她还是从贵族的下午茶会中得知，通信兵再三传来捷报，据说南国的王正在考虑谈和。

金容仙两周没收到文星伊的来信，不免有些挂念操心，但又从战报中听闻华国进军顺利，想着文星伊或许应接不暇。

几天后的来信，文星伊少见的谈及了战事。

-

容仙

久疏问候。请原谅我近日繁忙，今日才得以抽空写信。

天气日渐炎热，妳是出生于乐国娇贵的一朵冰封之花，不知是否能习惯华国温暖的气候，南国比之华国更加酷热，高温让我每日汗流浃背，妳知道，我是属于多汗体质。

队里新来的李军医与妳的五官有些相似，每次探访受伤的士兵时，不由自主会想到妳。李军医是Beta，请妳放心。

前日，我斩杀了南国的一位知名将领，挫伤了敌方士兵的锐气，南国应该是不敢再进犯，期盼能早日与妳重聚。

寸阴若岁，不一赘述。

星伊 

-

得知文星伊上了前线，尽管是捷报，信中未言及受伤，金容仙却不由得胆战心惊，只盼战事尽早结束。

8

金容仙的发情频率不高，约摸是两个月左右一次，得亏上一次发情是在文星伊出征的前三天，理所当然与文星伊共赴云雨来解决。

其实发情期还未到，只是很想念远方的妻子罢了，她不晓得文星伊具体哪时候能够回来。  
她躺在有文星伊味道的床单上，身上穿的是文星伊的白衬衫，床单上还残留了淡淡的伯爵奶茶信息素，沐浴乳的香气、生活痕迹的味道，即便发情期未至，还是令她高涨的燥热难耐，她开始回忆文星伊细腻的手指，幻想每一次的前戏，指尖耐心开拓她的寸土。

她想到了那位李军医，纵使文星伊在信件中提到对方是个Beta，Beta除了不能标记，该做的还是可以做，反而能更好地解决生理需求，这不仅没有让金容仙放宽心，还起了反作用，让她产生了危机意识。

"嗯...星伊..."

她加重了指节进出的力道，细碎的呻吟吐露着妻子的名讳。

第一波高潮结束，她累得躺在床上喘息，万物俱籁，使她五感知觉敏锐，她听到了从玄关传来开门落锁的细微声响。

她并未从传信兵那得知军队归来的消息，她紧张地整理好衣装，久经高潮让她有些神志不清晰，勉强从床底翻出文星伊送她的瑞士刀，情潮结束后的虚弱加上恐惧感，她倚在门边，额上的汗液淋漓不断。

"容？"

直到听见熟悉的低沉声线轻声唤她。

她欣喜若狂踏着碎步去客厅迎接，一见到文星伊便张开双臂扑向她怀里，白净的脸蛋没有被南国的骄阳晒黑，除了左手拄着拐杖显得些许狼狈。

"怎么回来了？"她撒娇似地用鼻头去蹭文星伊的下巴，文星伊总是喜欢这样对她，说是很舒服。

"战事告一段落，南国撤军是早晚的事，我左脚受了点伤，将军嫌我碍事让我提前回来。"

"你信上只字未提一句受伤的事。"  
金容仙有些嗔怒地瞪了她一眼，顺便掐了一把腰，幸好除了左脚，她的妻子看上去并无大碍。

文星伊知晓金容仙因自己隐瞒受伤的事心情不太好，便也不多加狡辩，只是把头搁到她的肩上，"好香，我回来之前偷偷喝了咖啡？"

文星伊刻意加重了咖啡两字的音节，平穩的吐息撒在她抑制贴附近的肌肤，金容仙怎会听不出她话语里的暗示，她突然就羞紅了臉。

9

金容仙想起朴初珑送她的奇怪液体，不如今天便试一下吧。

她悄声无息地把无色无味的液体混入了文星伊的水里。

天气太热了，文星伊扯开领带，不假思索灌了一大口金容仙递来的水杯，金容仙趁她走回书房放行李时，撕开了脖子上的抑制贴，烘焙过后的咖啡豆香在客厅开始发散，文星伊连衣服都还没来得及换下，从书房刚走出来闻到空气中飘扬的浓郁咖啡香，若非是拐杖支撑她差点就软了腿倒下。

身为一个训练有素的军人，正常情况不会如此，即便信息素是来自她思念成疾的妻子，除非，她的妻子下药了。

腺体受信息素与奇怪的药物牵动而有抬头的趋势。

金容仙连哄带骗把文星伊唤来餐桌，从她的衣柜翻出了条皮带，并抽出她腰上那条，把她双手绑在餐桌椅上，拐杖被丢弃在一旁，她仔细瞧文星伊眼底的氤氲，上目线恍惚地跟随着自己手上的动作犹疑。

眼睛生得太过勾人，得好好惩罚。

才刚松开挂在蓝色衬衫上的领带也被她拆下用来蒙住眼睛，她看到文星伊过瘦而微微突起的喉结滚动，宽松的军装裤略微隆起。

"容仙..."

她的Alpha，她温柔的妻子，口中流露出的呼喊低吟像春药一般迷人，光是听文星伊用这种声音喊她，她就能感觉到内裤的接触面湿热难耐。

"你别动。"

她给文星伊蒙上眼睛时，故意耍了点小心机，并没有绑得太紧，她知道自己在文星伊的视野所及之处，文星伊稍微低头就能从缝隙窥见她跪坐在自己敞开的双腿间。

用牙齿生涩地把军装裤的拉链给拉下，刚苏醒的腺体隔着布料挣扎探头，她满意地听到了文星伊倒吸一口气，往后仰的脖子透着条条脉络，皮肤泛着的樱粉色延伸至锁骨，十分性感，像个极品Omega。

她在某本书中曾看过，让对方濒临死亡或是疼痛的刺激下，会有极大的性快感，所以才会有少部分贵族对sadomasochism乐此不疲。

她想，自己可能也是那种人，她现在就很想试试把文星伊白皙的脖子咬出血，她的Alpha会像红玫瑰一样绽放在她的唇舌之下。

金容仙往前倾，把Alpha衬衫上碍事的扣子给解开，文星伊穿的深蓝色军用衬衫，金容仙会细心帮她熨烫得整整齐齐，她出征前穿着这件衬衫离去前，还与金容仙交换了一个柔柔的轻吻。

出征前服贴整洁的蓝衬衫，此刻扣子被全部解开，凌乱不堪的褶皱印在上头。

映入眼帘的是文星伊的素面黑色胸衣，以及分明的腹肌线条，她的妻子除了军装，衣柜里塞满了衬衫，她不喜欢穿得太过裸露，身材很好这点只有金容仙知道。

只有她知道就可以了。

金容仙把手探到她的妻子后背解下她的文胸，在接触到冷空气时，文星伊的肩膀小幅度地抖了抖。

她隔着抑制贴去舔文星伊后颈的腺体，吻延着颈部落至她的下颌，然后是上下滑动的喉部，轻啐小巧的果实般在她滚烫的皮肤上画圆嬉戏。

"啊..."

她的手跟随着亲吻的路径一路向下，Alpha胸前的粉红花蕊在她的揉捏和柔软的舌头下舒张，她在Alpha雪白柔软的胸脯上啃咬，留下点点殷红，Alpha从齿缝中流露出的低沉叹息，是最好的催情剂。

脱下已经湿漉漉的蕾丝内裤，文星伊视力受阻，有没有从布料的缝隙好好看着她呢？

牵引文星伊的手来到她最脆弱的溪林，拉着她细长纤瘦的手指伸入里头探求，已经湿泞得不成样了，两根手指随着她的动作探入。

"星啊..."

她引着文星伊的指节在甬道内予取予求，即使不比文星伊自己动手使力来得舒服，掌握着主导权却让她犹如在文星伊面前自慰，羞耻与兴奋一同伴随而来，文星伊温暖的指头沾满了她源源不绝涌出的泉水，甜蜜的呜咽声无法克制地传至文星伊的耳里，大脑接收到狂欢的邀请指示，分泌的信息素泄漏而出。

折服于伯爵茶浇上热水波散而开的茶红，放入一小颗方糖，方糖在她的溪谷中渐次溶化，搅拌匙顺时针轻柔画圈，透明黏稠的牛奶化开了浓郁的香气，她浸泡至充满香甜的陷阱。

金容仙抽出她的手指，握住她纤弱的手腕骨，让附满了透明黏液的两根手指探入文星伊的嘴里，很满意地看见文星伊像宠物狗一样用舌头反覆品尝自己骨节分明的指，从嘴角滑下的水渍，分不清是唾液还是omega的体液。

探头把文星伊后颈的抑制贴给咬下，伯爵茶配上浓郁的奶香随着抑制贴剥落铺天盖地飘洒出来，跟空气中烘焙的咖啡香十分适配。

妻子的信息素也是和她本人一样可爱的奶茶味。

但这柔和的信息素也使得金容仙软了身子，她颓倒在文星伊身上，餐桌椅差点被她俩的重量堆叠而倒地。

"容，别闹了。"

文星伊终于受不了朝她顶了顶跨，私密部位隔着布料摩擦，两人同时发出了舒服的喟叹，却也越来越难受，比适才撑得更加立体的薄薄衣料顶端泛出秽乱的水光。

"你不听话，说了让你别动。"

有些口干舌燥，金容仙把她最后的外衣褪下，她昂起的腺体十分粉嫩，像她的冷白皮一样干净，甚至能用可爱来形容，虽然被文星伊知晓这想法可能会生气，她知道文星伊讨厌被说可爱，即使在她眼里，就算是冷着脸，她的妻子举手投足间都很可爱。

金容仙虽贵为公主，手指却有不少薄茧，天生骨节大使她的手看上去比文星伊修长白净的手指粗糙了多，换做平日她是挺自卑的，但此刻，含茧不细致的指腹对于柔弱得像只小猫的Alpha来说，却是撒了木天蓼的自动磨爪板，Alpha腺体的高温传导至她上下套弄的掌心。

她的妻子面色通红，只能发出哼哼唧唧的细碎低哼，系在眼睛上的领带还完好如初，领带之下的两颊有不明显的水痕，金容仙不知道那是泪水还是汗液，她没见过文星伊的易感期，在她的认知里，文星伊一直都是温柔冷漠两个极端词的混合体，易感期来了会像现下这般虚弱令人怜爱吗？

她一边用舌头舔舐描绘她的唇瓣安抚，文星伊的下唇被咬出血，有淡淡的铁锈味，她能明显感受到妻子的腺体在自己手中发热胀大，止不住的轻吟，起了这么大的反应对她来说是莫大的赞美和鼓励，很有成就感。

"容仙...你站起来一下..."

文星伊艰难地发出字节，沙哑的声线带了点哀求，仿佛下一秒就要哭出声来。现下的Alpha太令人怜惜了，金容仙暂时收回玩乐的心情，听话地站了起来。

文星伊觉察到她站起身，脖子稍微前仰向前循去，"你站过来点。"

这角度实在是有些尴尬，金容仙把膝盖撑在文星伊的大腿上，尽量往她靠去。

"啊...文星伊你..."

却不想，文星伊下一秒就把嘴贴上，粗糙的舌面舔过她潮湿的下身，舌尖灵活地在她的褶皱间乱窜，高挺的鼻尖时不时搔刮外部的敏感地带，温热的鼻息带来了骚痒难耐的快感。

受刺激而加速分泌的体液，与文星伊的唾液交杂，从下颌滑落形成极致的情色飨宴，她无力地托住文星伊的后脑勺，不甘示弱腾出手去揉捏她高涨的腺体，却引来文星伊加重了舌尖的力道。

她只好虛弱地跪下來，她知道文星伊能看清她的一举一动，才会在她跪到双腿间舔唇时，激动地把上身往前倾，双臂被绑在椅子手柄上，木制餐桌椅被弄得吱吱哑哑响，文星伊知道她想干嘛。

"别..很脏..."

她的Alpha求饶的样子让人想狠狠欺负。

怎么会脏呢？她的妻子是世界上最干净的人。

她并没有像今天这般服侍过妻子，试探性地伸出舌尖在顶端绕圈，混着茶叶的香味，气息并不难闻，她没有什么技巧，生疏的动作却引起Alpha更加心急难耐。

她的Alpha因为情动而大口喘气，她漂亮的妻子，被取悦的样子活生生像个诱人的Omega。

手臂还被好好地绑在木椅扶手上，文星伊只能艰难地动动手腕让指节伸进她的发丝间，像是对待无害的小动物那般，去揉金容仙发烫的耳朵。

她的Alpha这么温柔漂亮，如果是Omega的话怎么办呢？如果自己是Alpha，只会恶趣味地想弄哭她，想看文星伊用腿勾住自己的腰在她底下承欢，想看文星伊因为她的操弄而哭得梨花带雨。

与此同时，她恶作剧般地稍微出力用牙齿咬了咬顶端，腺体在她艰涩的挑逗下一晃一晃颤栗，"容...够了。"

她的妻子好像快要射了。

这怎么行呢，得让她射进来才行。

于是她收了手，她听到Alpha察觉危险远离而放松的吐息。

还没到休息时间呢。

金容仙把文星伊眼睛上的领带给解下，文星伊的眼睛混着水气透着迷茫，被欲望因子染上混浊，她本身就白得发光，附着在她身上的颜色被衬得明显，通红的眼角和脸颊上散开的红晕，像是醉酒。

文星伊的衣衫凌乱，衬衫门襟大开，伴随着急促的呼吸在胸口上起伏，毫无遮蔽效果又更添姿色，红透的顶端点缀着饱满的胸乳十分情色又漂亮。

金容仙用溢出黏液的花穴去磨蹭Alpha的腺体，双方同时发出了舒缓的叹息，"嗯..."

能共感到两具身体一同升高的体温，在入口处汲取太过磨人，Alpha粉红发烫的顶端好几次悄然探入，但却不让她直捣没入温暖的小道。

金容仙终于停止了点到为止的挑逗，她抬起腰贴近，试探性地去抚摸Alpha的腺体，却换来文星伊紧张的讨饶："等下...我没....."

金容仙知道她要说什么，却是不给她留余地，乔好角度扶着她的腺体就往下坐，肾上腺素疯狂作用，文星伊的手臂上传来的隐隐的刺痛，是妻子的指甲陷入了她的皮肉，但她现在无法去在意无关紧要的疼痛，所有的感官神经系统全偏心地集中了在她们密不可分的相连处。

误触机关而并发出的刀枪把她逼至死角，直接的刺激，突如其来被紧致包覆的快感，不止文星伊差点缴械，金容仙也没好到哪去，适才勾引挑弄文星伊时，下身淌动的液体也令她很难受，仅仅是被进入，空虚感被填满，她也几近被送上高潮。

一阵带有酒香的顺滑咖啡气息入鼻，文星伊咬着牙，秀气的单眼皮眼睛瞇着，视线落在她们的结合处，金容仙很是满意，撑着她的大腿缓缓扭动身体。

"容...你先别动..."

"星伊，舒服吗？"

文星伊咬着唇隐忍的样子她很是喜欢，她的妻子终于会在做爱的时候说些询问她感受以外的话了。

她的妻子似乎忍到了极致，忍不住跟随着Omega的节奏顶起臀部，试图找回主导权，金容仙因为她的动作而闷哼出声，又抬起头去寻她的唇，想透过绵长的吻来阻拦控制不住的甜腻呻吟，文星伊的嘴唇被她咬得有些红肿，樱桃般鲜红，像极了今天她的口红色号。

餐桌椅被她们来回晃动的身躯弄得吱吱嘎嘎响，文星伊垂着的眼眸落至金容仙身上还完好无缺的白色衬衫上，白色质地沾附了涔涔的汗水，能透视到她玫瑰色的蕾丝胸罩，她稍微向前，用牙舌把金容仙身上的扣子挑开，把鼻子埋进圆润丰满的胸乳间，像小狗一样嗅了嗅，她浓烈的咖啡味信息素混着乳香，是文星伊最爱喝的拿铁，今天是前扣式，文星伊轻松地咬开，像是蛇类吐信子收集讯息，舌尖在她的挺立上辗压舔舐。

"嗯...."

金容仙抱紧文星伊的头顶，胸前和下身的快感成堆而来，只能发出断断续续的状声词。

Alpha又难耐焦急地送跨顶到她内层的敏感点，她的妻子太了解她的身体了。

强烈的刺激下，她只能无力地被动承受Alpha逐渐加重的顶弄，酥麻感像电流般席卷而来，客厅里混合的甜腻奶茶香和咖啡的苦涩越发香浓。

金容仙紧紧搂住文星伊的后颈，呼吸间都是令她飘飘欲仙的奶茶信息素，头发被欢爱催生的汗水打湿，分成一节一节的发丝垂在文星伊的肩上。

她们在性事上一般不怎么说话，只会有小声的呻吟与闷哼，比起话语她们更想专心享受身体交融的欢愉，如同泡泡破碎般令人羞燥的水声，肉体接触拍打的声响占据了整个空间。

"星..."

被快感淹没，她屈服于欲望的泥沼，只能用哭腔呼喊妻子的名字，她知道文星伊喜欢听她唤她的单名，每次这样喊她时，能窥见她嘴角浅浅的笑意。

黏糊糊的液体随着越发激烈的交合渗了出来，她的妻子面色潮红，腹部上的肌肉紧绷，肿胀的腺体把她的内里填得好满，敏感点被Alpha不断撞击使得她的内壁开始收缩。

Alpha却在这时突然放缓了动作。

"容仙...你起来..."

她知道她的妻子濒临界线了，她也是。

"就这么...不想和我生孩子吗？"

金容仙很不听话地开始压着文星伊的肩膀上下摆动，埋在体内的腺体感受到令人窒息的咬合感，昭告着双方的城墙都快被攻破。

"不是的...你...别再动了..."

文星伊的眼睛红通通的，令金容仙有些愧疚，但也只是一时的心软，她低下头去啃咬文星伊的锁骨，腰部摇摆的频率越发高涨。

她摇摆着腰肢，下巴抵上文星伊的肩膀，带着喘息发出最蛊人的诱惑 ，"少校，射进来。"

是命令，又好像魔咒。

她的妻子在最后关头往前倾，狠狠地咬破了她颈上的腺体，奶茶味侵袭进她的身体、她的脉搏里，和咖啡交融出完美的鸳鸯。

腺体在根处成结，被同时送上巅峰，两种不同的热液相继释出，即便巨大的结赌在了入口处，还是有一些混杂的体液顺着缝隙淫靡地缓缓流淌到文星伊的军裤上，她的裤子湿了大片，也不在乎到底是汗液、还是不知名的体液。

恍惚间听到了那年她把文星伊按在草地上索吻时，空灵的海风和浪涛呼啸而来，金容仙的思考变得迟滞，只想赖在文星伊身上好好睡一觉，她瘫软在文星伊的怀里，有默契地保持沉默，享受着高潮后的余韵。

最后是文星伊先打开话题，她动了动还被绑着死结的手腕，"殿下...我的手。"

结婚后文星伊便很少喊金容仙殿下，通常都是叫名字，她才忆起前一刻不自觉地喊了文星伊少校，此刻的殿下可能是来自她的报复，这一声称呼让金容仙梦回半年前生涩地向她求婚的文少校。

但两人赤裸着上身，又刚经历过一场激烈的情事，这称呼反而让她有些羞怯，她的下身忍不住稍微缩了下，还留在体内的腺体感受到袭来的紧致，惹来Alpha的低吟。

她顺从地把文星伊两臂的皮带拆下，纤细白净的手腕上有淡淡的红印，手部重获自由的文星伊第一件事就是揽住怀里的金容仙。

她亲了亲金容仙捎红的脸蛋，"想要孩子？"

Alpha不知不觉又开始挺动腰部，Omega被她温和的抽送折磨，下身又开始分泌出天然的润滑剂，"恩...但你不想要的话..."

"不是...我听认识的医生说生孩子很痛。"

竟然连这都替她担忧，他们Omega从小接受到的教育就是，替自己的伴侣生孩子属于本分也是义务。

文星伊做爱时怕她疼，生孩子也担心她会疼，她的疼痛好像就是文星伊柔软的开关。

"你的妻子没你想的那么脆弱。"

"嗯，你是我见过最优秀的Omega。"

她把金容仙抱起，拖着受伤的左脚一拐一拐，把金容仙压倒在布质沙发上，讨好似地加快了腰，金容仙揽着文星伊的脖子，抬起小腿交叉在文星伊纤瘦的腰后，方便她更容易进出。

"殿下想生孩子的话，今天赶一下进度吧。"

10

"再一次可以吗？"

"不要了..."

金容仙委屈地用门牙去啃文星伊的肩膀，並非欲拒还迎，而是真实的哀求，她们在这一天晚上疯狂欢爱，她的Alpha不再拘束，每一次在她体内释放后会温柔地与她接吻。

金容仙实际体验了一回下不了床是什么感受，她发誓以后再也不给Alpha下药了。

11

隔日，文星伊一早就去了王城，来拜访的朴初珑并未得知文星伊归来，按了三次门铃金容仙才来应门。

一进门便察觉到空气中飘着淡淡的咖啡与伯爵奶茶特有的香气，金容仙想揉腰又怕朴初珑看出些什么，有些顾虑的样子像在演一出哑剧，无法遮掩的尴尬神情在朴初珑眼里很是诙谐，好像就差在脸上刻下一行字："你不该在今天来拜访"

她见到金容仙第一句话便是调笑，"我叔叔去了华夏一趟，送了我上好的伯爵茶叶，想说分点给你，没想到你已经先喝上了。"

end

咖啡与奶茶的下午茶组合是王道。


End file.
